There may be consequences
by Runixzan
Summary: What would happen if someone not from Earth came to Gensokyo, but a different universe entirely? Someone who would not freak out over someone casting a spell or something... well this is a work in progress so take it with a pinch of salt. Let's just hope this is not a Mary Sue story.


Author notes:

This is my very first fanfic of anything ever. I got bored and started writing it. Please do not take this too seriously as I have no idea what I'm doing. So there's that.

All I really hope for is that I don't write a Mary Sue or some crap and that I also hold this as close to cannon as possible.

Also I may or may not update this very short story as it is now.

And now that you know, please feel free to hack this crap up to small pieces.

Also I edited a couple of small things.

There may be consequences

Chapter 1 - One for the taking

I coughed up all the blue smoke that had filled my lungs as it dissipated. "Did it work?" I asked myself as I looked around and coughed. The teleportation spell had seemed to work. Fresh air filled my lungs as I drew a deep breath. Sunflowers stood all around me, stretching toward the sun, their smell mixing with the air. I looked up towards the sun, and Judging by its height, I determent that I was indeed further south than before. But as I looked at the sky, I felt something was missing, but I could not put my finger at it. "Now I just have to find out exactly where I am." I spun around scanning the area. Apart from the sunflowers, there was not much else in the clearing. Three paths veered in different directions, and I chose one at random as I checked my belongings. A sword at my side and an empty vial in one of my inner pockets was all I had in my blue coat other than the clothes I wore. "That's just great." I muttered to myself as I picked up my pace. "Hopefully I'll make do with what I have."

As I walked, I heard a low voice humming a song. Around a corner I saw a woman carrying an umbrella, shielding her from the hot sun. She turned around and red eyes studied me between green hairs. "And who might you be?" She asked cocking her head slightly, her voice soft and calm. "I am but a traveller ma'am." I said and did a court bow, nervous due to her red eyes. "I simply wandered in to this sunflower field and now it seems I'm lost. If it's not too much of a bother, would it be too much to ask for directions out?" She smiled a relaxed smile. "But of course I'll show you the way out. Follow that way and you will reach the village, but be careful in the forest. You may never know what awaits there." I thanked her as I passed her and a chill went down my spine. There was something about that woman that made me nervous, but I could not put my finger at it. "Did you pick any flowers?" the woman's voice asked. I froze for a moment before I turned around, meeting her gaze. "No ma'am." I said with a shaky voice.

"Good. I won't keep you." I turned around and made a mental not to not touch the sunflowers.

' ' '

It had been a quiet day, even for Cirno and her gang. They had had an argument about the ownership of a small wooden box they had found the day before. The result was somewhat up for debate, but this day it seemed to be forgotten.

Rumia had been flying around, looking for something to pass the time with. Cirno, usually always up to some prank one way or another, was just lazily lying by the bank of the Misty Lake, not wanting to do anything that day.

"Go away." She had muttered when Rumia had asked her about doing anything.

Daiyousei had been nowhere to be seen, Wriggle Nightbug was also gone and Mystia had been busy with her food stall, luring customers with her abilities.

This had left Rumia alone to wander Gensokyo in her own thoughts.

Creating a sphere of darkness, she descended into the forest near the human village looking for some humans to prey on. And maybe, just maybe acquire a meal.

' ' '

The flower field dissipated and so did the road, but I could now see the forest the green haired woman had mentioned. A passing thought about what could be waiting for me in the forest went past as I walked over the field and in between the tall trees. As I tried to find the way to the village, my foot got caught in a root and my face went to the ground as I failed to catch myself. After what might have been several minutes, I stood up while the world was spinning, and I tried to see straight. As I looked up I saw a black sphere dancing between the trees and humming a flat tune. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was hallucinating, but when I looked the sphere was still there.

"Hi there lady." said a young sounding voice from the sphere. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Hi?" I answered uncertainly as the sphere floated closer. And as it did I could see a blond child with red eyes with a red bow in her head appearing from the darkness.

"I'm hungry!" she proclaimed and reached out a hand as a greeting.

"Well, I don't have any fooARGH!" A piercing pain enveloped my right hand as I reached for the handshake. The child's mouth had grabbed the hand and blood started seeping out. I tried to yank my hand away from her but she held on.

I raised my left hand and punched her, seemingly to no effect. She started giggling as several more punches landed on her face.

"That won't work." She said with my hand still in her mount. I grabbed my sword with my free hand and pulled it underhanded out of its scabbard, swinging it at her. She let go of my hand and dodged the blade with ease. My hand was a bloody ness. Blood pouring, skin ripped off and bones slightly showing I tried to move my fingers. Only the pinkie finger moved and just slightly.

"That was not nice." said the girl with a frown, launching a barrage of bright fast moving spheres towards me. I threw myself on the ground to dodge them, barely dodging one while another one singed my coat, turning it from blue to black.

Heart pounding, I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. _What is this kid?_ But before I had time to rest she was in front of me launching another barrage. I again threw myself to the ground trying to dodge but landed on the vial, the glass shattering and cutting up the side of my body. I screamed in pain as I tried to stand up, leaning on my sword. One of the spheres shot towards me, and on reflex I tried to deflect it with the sword which shattered at the touch. I stared in disbelief at what once was an intact sword.

"You won't need that anymore." The girl laughed as she drew closer. I turned around and ran deep into the forest as fast as my legs would carry me.

Running through the forest using the trees for cover, an opening appeared between them. In the distance I could see a tall red wall through an opening out of the trees. I quickly looked behind me to see if the girl still was chasing me. When I could not spot the black sphere I ran for my life towards the wall hoping beyond hope there was someone there who could help me.

As I reached the wall I felt somewhat calm. Heart pounding, sweat dripping and wounds bleeding, I turned around.

"I can't see her. Maybe I lost her." I looked around the corner of the wall and caught a glint of someone standing there. Sighing in relief whilst leaning against the wall I turned the corner and was about to greet the person standing there when something slammed against my back, hard, launching me across the ground.

All the air in my lungs was forced out as I scraped against the dirt. Struggling doing even the simple act of breathing, I turned around on my back. "Food time!" A child's voice said filled with joy.

All went darker as she stood over me. She leaned down and opened her blood covered mouth. I could do naught but lie there and accept my fate. Faintly I could hear a shout and in the corner of my eye I saw rainbow spinning around and hitting the child, throwing her way from me. Feeling a familiar warmth getting closer, I closed my eyes in something close of relief.

Opening them shortly after, I mused up at concerned teal eyes surrounded with scarlet hair looking down at me.

"Oh no, what do I do?" The woman said uncertain. Everything started to fade, and the last thing I heard was the woman shouting orders; "Go and get Sakuya!" And everything went black.

_Yet another edit. Huzza! A second chapter will come._


End file.
